


i lav u

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier
Summary: -Being in love with you seems like a really bad idea.





	i lav u

你抱着奥利弗坐在床上的时候，还在听他抱怨：法语里我的名字念作奥利弗，不是奥利维尔，不要断开读。  
于是你再次重复了两次他的名字，看到他笑起来，一边动手拉扯你的衣服。  
你解开他的衬衫，看到他胸口的十字架，银色的光芒一瞬间让你感觉到些许罪恶感。你把手指按上他的胸口，手指上还有些茧子，这毫无疑问让他觉得触感明显，他的身体颤抖起来，于是你继续把手指放上他后背向下抚摸，沿着他的脊背，感觉到他后背上的骨骼连接处和皮肤之间磨蹭的曼妙触感。  
他坐着，你也是。你的身高没他那么高，他这会像只猫科似的弯腰贴在你身上。  
你扭过头吻了他，他闭上眼， 你却没有，你盯着他红棕色的睫毛，你想，红发的人一般皮肤都很白，这是来自于他们的基因，而奥利弗——他的皮肤也很白，因为工作原因常年在防护服下的身体上连军人的伤疤都很少见。  
你把手指挤进他的臀缝，他的手臂抬起来抱住你的脖子，他的声音含含糊糊的，你辨认了一会他在说什么，也许是润滑液在床头柜，也可能是避孕套在枕头下。  
你不打算理解他的话，你把他推在床上，他的后脑陷进柔软的羽毛枕，名叫奥利弗的男人现在正抓着你的手臂，几乎在上面留下了抓痕。他因为倒下的冲击差点咬了你的嘴唇，明显这会也因为猛地改变的体势而不满，一副要骂你的样子，你调整姿势之后抬起他的腿，他反抗着蹬腿，这样子像在笼子里趴着却要被人拉出去的小猫。  
你笑了。  
他的反抗当然不凑效，你的手指塞进他的后穴，他哼了一声，用法语骂着你什么，你听不懂，所以你耸耸肩把手指送得更深。  
他叫了一声。奥利弗的叫声并不常见，有时候你觉得很可爱，惹人怜爱的声音是他下意识的产物，就好像他是天生就适合被这样对待的猫科动物。  
你塞进第二根手指，奥利弗不再反抗，腿老老实实地撑在床边。  
你们交往到现在做过无数次这档子事儿，你的趣味并不奇怪，也没有不良癖好，你只是喜欢接触奥利弗的皮肤。此刻你也是这么做的，你低下头去吻他的胸口，牙齿磨蹭他的乳头。他的身体在颤抖，你的另一只手在他大腿内侧沿着打开的腿向他的男性特征摸过去。  
你听到他的呻吟，这用呻吟来形容也不对，他有些颤抖的鼻息和时不时用嘴汲取空气的小小悲鸣。你也说过奥利弗不常呻吟，你的手指塞进第三根，并且在熟悉的地方探去，弯曲，这会儿你听到了如愿以偿的第二次叫声。  
奥利弗的手在试着去摸自己的性器，你握住他的手，和他一起在柱体上抚摸与套弄。  
肠液把后穴里面弄的黏腻，抽出手指的时候甚至能够拉出丝线，你想起他今天在厕所的半个小时。他通常不说自己想要什么，你得猜，现在你已经知道，他的内部干净柔软，是已经准备了的痕迹，他想要的不是别的东西。  
是你。  
你脱下松垮的裤子，握住性器送进他内部，他的内部紧致温热，穴肉下意识收缩着，汗水从额头流下，你觉得口干舌燥，忍不住吞咽了一下。他抓住了床单，你动作了一下，他扬起脖颈，喉结动了动，张开的嘴唇里——你能从你的角度看得到他的舌头。  
你的手指很久没动，冷落了他的前面。  
你看到他的手一起握住了性器，你拉开他的手。  
“放开……”  
你听到他这么说，反倒变本加厉压住他的双手，动作近乎粗暴地在他柔软的体内冲撞，你不止一次沉浸在这种快感里，也不止一次觉得这具身体让你魂牵梦绕。你做过春梦，你的梦里有很多他的哭泣，他的呻吟。  
尽管这是你的爱人，你也还会梦到关于他的春梦。  
你的动作明显让他有些抗拒，他反抗似的抓起枕头向你扔去，你接住枕头，转手扔到床边。你抓住他的腰限制他，让他不能挪动，也不能逃离。  
他又开始骂你，你不在意。你能感觉到他体内的面积在被你撑开，穴肉又因为肌肉的韧性缩回来。  
他在吞咽你，在有节奏地吮吸你，他工作后的红发不再是整齐梳在脑后的背头，此刻更是被你冲撞的动作弄得散乱。  
你认真起来，收起玩心，手指揉捏上他胸口的乳粒，把变红的部分用指腹按着揉搓。你开始磨蹭他体内的敏感点，在他的腺体上不断冲撞。  
他不是为了回应你，他只是身体的本能，后穴不断收紧，但你仍然觉得开心——你把他的身体当作你的乐园，区别就是你不需要门票也可以进入他。  
他的呼吸逐渐急促，你把他撞得开始尖叫，他时不时咬住自己的下唇，奥利弗在忍耐，但这没什么用。  
你对他说你要射了，他的手再次挣扎起来。  
“射在外面。”  
射在外面。你没有拔出去，你没想过射在外面，这欲望比你想的还大。  
他的身体剧烈颤抖，你能感觉到他距离高潮临近了，而你也是。  
你加快动作，听着肉体撞击的色情声音和他就像哽咽一样的喘息——他长呼一口气。  
你把精液留在他的体内，而他的精液还在滴答地淌在小腹。  
“我讨厌你。”  
“但我喜欢你，奥利弗。”  
你再次和他接吻。

——end


End file.
